


There's still time

by Shipper_trash



Series: Being Parents. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: A birthday Fic, cuz why not :)





	1. Day of happy fights

**Author's Note:**

> **AGES **
> 
> **Dean - 31, Cas - 34, Sam - 27, Ruby - 25, Jack - 2 (almost 3), Percy - 5**

It was summer, the fourteenth of August, and it was Perseus' fifth birthday.

Sam, Ruby, Dean, Castiel, Perseus and little Jack all were in the swimming pool at Dean and Cas' house, splashing each other and having fun.

Sam had finally ‘grown the guts’ - as put by Dean - and had asked Ruby, Dean & Cas' doctor on a date. It was on the thirteenth of July three years back - also the day that Jack was born - and now, well, they were mated and expecting their first child together. They'd decided to keep the gender a surprise, so even though Ruby was seven months pregnant right now, they didn't know if they were having a girl or a boy.

“Ello cousin!” Riding on his Daddy's shoulder, Jack came near Ruby who was sitting on the side with only her legs in the pool. Since they didn't know the gender, Jack and Percy had decided to call the baby ‘cousin’ for now.

Soft laughter ensued from everyone as they watched little Jack have a chat with his cousin, asking when will he come. Ruby too watched the scene with a smile, and it was really hard to believe that the baby she'd help brought in this world some years ago is now big enough to talk _and_ be a big brother. It was a different feeling. And it only increased when she looked at Percy; he was too brought in this world with her help.

Percy was looking at his little brother with fondness, not paying attention to what was happening around him. So when Sam splashed water at him, he was caught off guard. “Uncle Sam!” he cried, drawing everyone's attention to himself and his moose uncle, as uncle Gabe called him.

Now, sharp laughter ensued from everyone present. Percy blushed a little and shoved his uncle - that obviously didn't do anything to Sam, but Percy's splash _did_ put some water in his mouth and nose.

Now it was Percy's chance of laughing. And also swimming, because now it was a war and he had to get as far away as possible from Sam as possible. Laughing and swimming at the same time was kinda hard, so Percy decided to get on dry land and hide behind his auntie Ruby.

“That's cheating! You can't hide behind her.” Sam bellowed, because he so didn't want to even a tiny bit harsh to Ruby at her present condition.

Upon watching Sammy's predicament, Dean swam towards Castiel who was on the other side of the pool. Pulling him closer, he said,“Now, who is more protective?”

“Still you.” Cas replied, and everyone snorted at that. Even Jack, who did not exactly understand what that was about, but was laughing because his very tall uncle - what was his name, Sam? No, that can't be right. Moose. Yes, that's what candy-uncle calls him - had Precy in his hold, who was trying get out of the older man's hold.

Then Jack heard his daddy's voice, just like when he and papa are having a happy fight, saying, “How? Tell me one good reason and maybe I'll believe you.” For that, his papa smacked his daddy and replied,“ You didn't even let me do yoga while I was pregnant with Percy! ” and before daddy could reply, papa smacked him one more time - “ow! Stop” - and continued,“ And that was compulsory yoga for a healthy baby!”

“But you were bending _too much_! And besides, I didn't say anything when you had Jack in your tummy.” Dean defended, but apparently Jack's papa wanted to smack daddy one more time, which he did - “ouch! Will you stop?” - to which Cas could only shake his head, and then he picked up Jack from where he was sitting besides Ruby and took him inside, muttering something like bath time, and telling Percy to come and take a bath as well.

And that was how they spent the day of Perseus' birthday, with family time and a little bit of ‘happy fight.’  



	2. Family Time

Percy was excited, that will be an understatement. It was his fifth birthday today, and tomorrow will be the first day of school for him! And he'll get presents too. And all the family (at least he's hoping) will be there to celebrate it with him! 

After spending the very hot day in the swimming pool, Sam, Ruby, Dean, Cas, Jack, and him had come inside to get ready for the others to arrive, and to prepare the dinner. 

They could go out and dine, but that'd just invite paparazzi, in huge amounts. Even though Dean loves to be the Hawkeye, the attention and fans can be overwhelming sometimes. 

It was seven in the evening when everyone arrived - Rowena, Chuck, Gabriel, Kali, Vicki, Anna and her mate Gadreel, Charlie and her mate Gilda, Missouri, Jody and her mate Donna and their twin daughters Alex and Claire, Mary, John, Adam and his omega boyfriend Thomas, Victor, Garth, Kevin and his mom Linda. 

They were many people, but Percy was happy that everyone he knew of as family had come for his birthday, and all those presents were awesome. But of course, the best gifts were school related gifts. 

Castiel of course was worried about the attention on his son when he'd be out of his and Dean's eyes, unable to fend off fans - even little kids who don't know the difference between Dean Winchester and Clint Barton. But life goes on, and Soon the kids will be in college… but that's in the future, not now, so Cas should not worry 'bout it, right? Well, not much anyways. 

And thus Castiel lost himself among his family; it was a good kind of lost, though. A kind where Cas could lose himself only to find him being found piece by piece by people he loves the most. 

And with that happy note, Cas enjoyed the growing up of his kid.


End file.
